The Nightmare
by RoseMarauder2799
Summary: The scariest dreams are the ones that affect the reality of the dreamer.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight :D_**

**_This story is based in New Moon before Bella goes cliff diving. It started of as a story i wrote for English (That the teacher was supposed to mark, i still haven't got it back and i did it for last school year YAY :P) Anyway i changed it a lot to get it where it is because i had to fit the twilight characters into the story._**

* * *

><p>The Nightmare<p>

The streets of Volterra were black; the bitter wind nipped and bit those who walked the near empty street. So it wasn't unusual for a girl to walk out of a nightclub, but she did so...alone.

My dark hair fell down my back as I danced, swaying my hips to the music. Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, the Cullen's, they surrounded me. But the one person I longed to find wasn't their

Music was pounding my ears as it burst out the speakers that surrounded the dance floor. My head was spinning, the music only grew louder and I was going to explode. Sweat dripping from my forehead, hair sticking to wet neck. I was surrounded by people, yet the void of emptiness still would not fill. I felt alone.

It was odd though, the only thing that filled it was the fear; the terror of the girl whose eyes haunted me.

I need space, the thought raced through my head as my eyes found a couple who seemed to only move closer to me.

I walked to the bar at the edge of the dance floor.

"Another beer?" I asked the bartender whose eyes lingered on the chest. I snorted and turned away from the perverted bartender and looked towards my friends who were dancing merrily to the music.

I felt a hand enclose on my arm, the spark that ran up it made my heart jump and the coldness of the hand was refreshing on my warm, sticky skin. I spun to face this person, wondering who it could be. What I found was the gold eyes of Edward Cullen.

His hair, disarrayed and messy, spun a web of bronze in the dimmed lights of the club.

"Bella" he said my name like a caress and I swooned at his dazzling crooked smile.

"Hi" I spoke, a whimsical tone that always appeared when he was around, leaked through on the one word.

"Would you like to dance?" He held out his hand and patiently waited for mine to join his.

"I'm a terrible dancer" I commented at his smirk I knew what was coming.

"It's all in the leading" He spoke with such certainty I couldn't help but follow him onto the hell whole which classed as a dance floor.

He was amazing, graceful even in his height. He made me feel as if I was the only girl in the room. I bit back a chuckle as he lifted me so my feet would rest on his. I saw Alice grinning from ear to ear passing her excitement to Jasper as he was holding back a wide grin. Rosalie threw a glare my way. She hated me and, right now, I didn't care in the slightest.

Hours had passed and I knew I needed to get home.

I kissed his smooth cold cheek mustering up all the courage I had. Our night was over and I didn't want let go.

I turned to leave when I felt a hand grab my upper arm and spin me back round. His gold eyes pierced mine as he brought his lips to mine in the softness of caress. I responded instinctively. Mine arms entwined his neck as my fingers twisted into the bronze mess that lay a top his head. His Muscled arms circled my hips holding me thrush against his body. I felt the spark ignite in each place our skin touched. He pulled away suddenly with black eyes and placed a chaste kiss upon my forehead before rushing out the club. I simply stood still for a little while before making my way to the exit, all the time thinking about his smooth hard lips on mine.

I stepped into the bitter air and my good mood immediately vanished. My smile fell from my face, tension built up in my shoulders and picked up the pace of my walk when if let the cool gaze of her eyes on my back. My heart took off like a rocket. I tried to control its fast pace asI walked away as calmly as possible. I couldn't hear her light footsteps but I knew they were behind me.

Her eyes were like daggers in my back and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from crying out.

I heard the tapping next. The constant tapping that followed the beat of my feet on the street perfectly. I quickened my pace as I saw the exit to the alley that the club opened out on.

I saw the saw door at the end with my fists I beat it hard, waiting it to open. And open it did.

"Bella how did you..." He trailed off as he saw the look of pure fear on my face. He ushered me inside, wrapped a blanket around my bare shoulders and carried me to the sofa where he cradled me in his lap. I sobbed into his chest praying she had lost my scent.

"I was being followed" my voice shook as the words flew out of my mouth. I hated him seeing me like this, but at the moment it was just another thing I didn't really care about at this moment in time.

The door swung open suddenly and the darkness form outside spread around the room. I couldn't see her but I knew she was there. That her eyes were watching mine widen with terror, that her own were lit up with anticipation and excitement.

Edward leapt up pushing me behind him so he was in between us. I stood staring at the place where my stalker would be stood.

The tapping noise only grew louder.

Edward lurched forward with a speed he was famous for, but it wasn't enough, because not a moment later he was thrown against wall. And he just stood there a with a look void of emotion on his face.

Then the scene froze. Not a sound could be heard. My thoughts travelled to Edward, I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

This is my fault, I thought. He's hurting because of me, I turned to the darkness that was my stalker.

Her soulless eyes taunted me even in their frozen state. But in them in saw the endless night that I felt stuck in.

How fitting, I thought with a bitter laugh, my endless night was to deliver my death.

I felt the wind pick up, and stared in horror as I felt the prick in my chest.

She had a dagger...and it was aimed to pierce my heart.

I Longed for Edward to cry out, to see that this girl was about to kill me but still he stood emotionless. All I could hear was a loud screeching in my ears. It was as if hell itself was calling to me, and I felt the temptation to answer the call.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke with a start. I felt the sweat dripping from my forehead. Thanking God it was all a dream.

I made my way out of my room and down the stairs. I was in a daze and I just wanted something to hydrate my dry throat. I wondered to the cupboard and picked up a cup before making my way over the sink. I filled the glass to the very brim and relaxed as the cool fresh water soothed my burning throat.

I heard the tapping seconds before the smash of the glass. I bent down to clean it. Eyes were watching me as I felt a hand place a shard of glass in mine.

I felt the prickle of blood flowing down my chest, before the agonising pain in my heart.

I looked into the soulless eyes of the girl who stood in front of me.

My body convulsed in pain.

The call of death became clearer.

And I fell, fell peacefully into its welcoming arms.

"Goodnight Bella"

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know that in America, Bella and them aren't actually old enough to go to a club but it is a dream, so it doesn't really matter. I tried to keep the characters like they were in the books, but they might not be. Also i have a good idea for another chapter but i also think it could be finished of here, so if you want another chapter to finish it off please review and tell me and whether or not i do it depends on how many people vote for it to. Please review xx<em>**


End file.
